Dear Diary
by snowflake98
Summary: When Sasori asks to stay at his place for a week, Deidara can't say anything but yes. Can he find love in this coworker he barely knows? Sasodei
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary,

You know that guy I said I went to school with? The one I also work with? Sasori? Well today, he asked me if he could stay at my place for a week. When I asked why he needed to, he got all defensive on me, so I'm really suspicious about him.

Anyway, I couldn't squirm my way out of it and I invited him for tea after work while I think it over. He said it'll only be a week and he has no where else to go... I really do want to help him, it's just...

he's a little on the creepy side, you know?

Yeah. You know.

I think he gets it from his cousin... that Gaara kid that comes around the offices every so often and asks for him. The boy's got really dark circles under his eyes like he never sleeps... and I wouldn't doubt that that's actually how it is.

Oi, Sasori just called for me... I suppose there's no sneaking out of this, I'll just have to tell him yes. I guess that means I'll also have to clean my apartment, too. Dammit. Well, write more later. Gotta go.

Deidara


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary,

Sasori brought some of his stuff over today... well I should say all of it, because that's what he insists he brought. It's just a backpack full of things, which makes me wonder where he was living before this. Maybe with his cousin or another friend. Maybe that's what he does, he jumps from friend to friend... but then he always seems so well dressed and clean and stuff.

You know, he's the guy in the office who always looks perfect and proper and professional. So maybe I'm just overreacting.

Anyway, he's got this annoying habit of calling me Dei. He lives with me for half a day and he's already acting like we're buds! He didn't stay the night last night, but that brings up the awkward subject of sleeping arrangements...

Tch. He's sleeping on the couch, that's for sure. If he thinks I'm giving up my bed for him, he's got another thing coming. And yeah.

This morning when I went outside to get my paper, I found him asleep on the doorstep, and I pretty much jumped three feet in the air. When he got inside he said he didn't want to wake me, so instead of ringing the bell or knocking he just stayed outside. Who in their right mind would do that?

I'm not saying I wouldn't have been upset if he woke me up, I probably would've freaked, but still. Wait a second. How long was he waiting out there in the first place? Must've been a while for him to fall asleep.

Oi, it's been pretty quiet out in the living room... I better go see what he's up to... and besides, I'm getting hungry.

Deidara

Okay, okay, I know I already wrote my thing for tonight, but when I went out there Sasori was cooking! Like food! Like the best spaghetti I've ever tasted! I almost cried when I took the first bite, it was so good. That boy needs to be a chef, I'm serious!

Well, anyway, he finished before I did and told me he was going to go set his things up. I took that to mean like put his toothbrush and stuff in the bathroom... but when I was done eating and went back to my room, I found him sleeping on the floor. On the floor.

See! I told you he was creepy! It was like we were having a sleepover... I'm twenty years old, for crying out loud, I'm a little too old for that! I almost threw a fit, but I told myself it was just for a week... and got out my journal to write off my stress.

Okay, I'm starting to get tired now... I don't think I'm quite alright with the idea of a coworker sleeping on the floor of my apartment, but I guess I can deal with it, if it's just for a week.

Deidara (again)


	3. Chapter 3

Dear diary,

Tomorrow we're going back to work... Sasori said that we'll tell the others we're just carpooling, like he and Gaara did. I didn't even know he and Gaara 'carpooled,' but I guess that means he _was_ living with Gaara before, and that just makes me wonder if I was right, with my theory that he jumps from friend to friend.

Either way, I suppose that Sasori and I will get pretty close during this week together... and then he'll forget about me when the week is through... that's what all my 'friends' do.

Earlier this afternoon I started looking through my high school yearbook, and I found Sasori's picture. He didn't look so different then, actually, though his hair was longer and he had glasses. He was the kind of person who looked okay with glasses, they didn't make him look dorky, just kind of intelligent.

Mostly all Sasori does is read... he barely talks until it's time to eat. He insisted that he cook from now on, so I guess I'm spending most of my time standing awkwardly in the background like tonight.

Well, Sasori fell asleep on the couch about the time I started writing this... he took a shower before he made dinner... so I have my room to myself. I wonder if I can get him to sleep there the whole week, or if he even meant to sleep on the floor yesterday...

Yeah... creepy...

Okay, I'm going to pop in for a quick shower, then bed. Later.

Deidara


	4. Chapter 4

Dear diary,  
Okay, okay, get this. Sasori has a pet. And not just any pet either! It's a freaking _scorpion! It's a freaking huge-ass black scorpion!_

Okay, okay, so this morning I was getting ready for work, right? So I heard Sasori in the kitchen. I was half asleep, so I did not believe my eyes when I saw him holding a bag of crickets. And he has this weird little plastic cube/rectangle thingy, with a bunch of holes punched in the top, sitting on the counter.

Sasori barely noticed me coming in the room (I reckon he was pretty tired too) but when he turned around I saw the grossest little thing I've ever seen... a scorpion devouring a cricket. Yup. So Sasori motions me over all innocent like, and he's like, This is Hiruko. He's my scorpion, all like that's normal!

Well, anyway, I smile all pretty at him, turn back around, and head to the bathroom to finish brushing my teeth. End of story.

Lately I've started calling Sasori my danna. It's a little creepy, actually, that I'd want to call him that... it can mean husband, and we're currently living together. He's taking it pretty well, actually, I think it amuses him. I've been trying not to start writing 'Sasori no danna' in here, though my hand seems to want to...

yeah...

Oh, shit. I forgot to write 'dear diary' at the top. I'll just scribble it in right now... doesn't quite look right, but you know how I am about writing stuff. I can't erase for any reason.

Wait a second...

I just noticed how all I've been writing about since Sasori moved in is, well, Sasori. Doesn't anything else interesting happen in my dull, dull life?

On another note, you know how I have all those candles in my room? Yeah. Sasori has started telling me I should be an 'arsonist' when I 'grow up.' Okay, I do have a really weird interest in fire, and there was that thing in 10th grade where I started burning things, but still... that's just mean of him!

Oi, there's my danna. I'll write more later.

Deidara


	5. Chapter 5

Dear diary,

Oh. My. God.

I can't believe what just happened. Cannot believe.

Okay. Okay. Just let me start from the top. Sasori and I were joking around, right? Right. So we were a laugh-y and stuff. He was making jokes at me, like the arsonist thing. I was acting all pout-y like I was hurt by his words.

So after a particularly 'rude' comment, I laughed, got up from my spot on the couch, and went into the kitchen. I figure he thought I was getting a drink or something, but I came out with his scorpion box.

He thought it was funny, too, cuz I saw him smile. I laughed and ran down the hall, saying stuff like 'you're mean, Sasori danna,' 'I'm gonna get my revenge,' and pretending to drop the box and saying 'oops!' real loud and fake. He started chasing me and I ran to my room. I left the scorpion on my desk, so I wouldn't actually drop it, and tried to close the door on Sasori.

He pushed past me. I didn't put up much a fight, I was laughing so hard, and he jumped on me, rolling us around on the floor...

Okay. This is where the weirdness starts.

It so happens that he's plenty stronger than me, and he had me pinned in a second...

and then he kissed me. Yeah. Kissed me. I'd like to say that I pushed him off me and kicked his ass, but... I didn't, I was much too stunned and, well, caught up in the moment to register that I was being kissed by a _guy. _By _Sasori._

And, get this, I guess he figures I'm all right with it, cuz he puts his hand down my freaking pants. Something pops in my blonde brain and I guess I realize what's happening... for a while there I do struggle to push him off, but eventually he holds my arms down and steps off. I lay there panting for a while and he just stares at me...

After he stands up and straightens his shirt all normal like, he says, 'sorry, Dei,' stands in the hallway for a few minutes, and then takes a shower. At which point, I get my journal and write it down.

So... I'm really confused...

now that I kissed a guy...

does that make me bi?

I'll bet it does... I don't hear Sasori in the shower anymore... I'm going take my own shower now.

Deidara


	6. Chapter 6

Dear diary,

Okay. Today I feel very... confused, still.

I tried to act like nothing happened... but Sasori seems so much different than before, and I can't put my finger on it. I forgive him, I don't know what I forgive him _for_, but I forgive him.

It's actually very awkward... he doesn't talk all that much in the first place, but now he's just... distant. Before, I could reach him with a joke or something... but now, whenever I talk to him he'll just nod or hum.

Wait a second. I was molested by a guy. Who is living in my apartment. Who works with me. Who is actually much stronger than me, so could overpower me whenever he wanted to...

Wow. And _I'm _concerned about _him. _There must be something wrong with me.

Well, anyway, today's Saturday. Right now my Danna's reading in the living room. The guys (Itachi and Hidan, in case you don't remember, diary) invited me to go out partying later tonight... Well, you know. Hidan was the one who invited me, and Itachi is only going because he has nothing better to do, and since he's the first person Hidan asks.

.Hm..I guess I'll go, but... I'll see if Sasori wants to come with.

Oi, tomorrow's Sunday... I hope Sasori doesn't go to church. That's our last day together.

Oh shit.

I just realized what I wrote. Damn. There _is _something wrong with me.

...

Oi, I just remembered. Sasori says he might quit his job. He brought it up very subtly while he was making breakfast.

Or, I guess he was trying to be subtle, but since it was the first time he talked to me the whole day, it didn't work. He said he actually wants to be an artist, and I thought that was cool, but I didn't let it distract me.

I hope he doesn't quit... I _really _won't see him again, then, will I?

...

I'm sooooo bored...

sooooo bored...

I'm hungry... It's about 1 anyway, I'll see if I can get Sasori to make something for lunch...

Yeah. I know I could make it myself, but I'm just lazy like that.

Catcha later.

Deidara


	7. Chapter 7

Dear diary,

Sasori... Me and Sasori, we...

oh.

my.

god.

I'm gay.

I'm freaking gay.

We just... just... oh, god.

I don't... I don't get how it happened... it just happened...

you know?

It was... I could say that he... overpowered me but...

he didn't, I just kind of... let him...

and... we...

god, I don't want to think about it.

My ass hurts, though.

Wait. My coworker just fucked me.

...

and, I got off on it.

...perfect.

It happened last night... Sasori and I kind of got drunk... I dragged him out with me, Itachi, and Hidan... last night... and well, Itachi doesn't drink and... he drove us home... so I guess he knows we're living together... and then things kind of went downhill from there...

Why am I writing this down? Whenever Sasori moves out he'll simply forget about me. And I'll be stuck reading this page whenever I go through my journal. Likely I'll tear the page out in a fit of rage and then later wonder where the page went.

Wow. I'm psychic!

I'm so physically and mentally exhausted... Sasori cooked me some scrambled eggs this morning. They were pretty nice, actually, I could tell the difference between his eggs and mine. That's pretty good, to be able to have your own spin on something so basic as scrambled eggs...

He's amazing.

Deidara


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Deidara,

Hey, Dei.

I just finished the last book I have, so in a desperate attempt for something to read I searched through your bookshelf. I'm sorry, actually, but you shouldn't put something as important as your diary in plain sight.

I promise that I only skimmed over the last seven pages, the ones pertaining to me. You're a very good writer, though, I must say. Maybe you should be an author instead of an arsonist when you grow up.

To clear up a few things, Gaara is my roommate. He was called away on business for a week, and being the antisocial person I am, I can't stay in a house alone. I just can't.

While I was searching for someone to live with, I came across you. And instantly decided that you would be my roommate for the week. The first day, I couldn't bear sleeping in an empty house, so at about 4 a.m. I came to your apartment. I didn't want you to be suspicious of me and ask why I was at your house at 4, so I just slept outside, like you said.

I've been holding myself back from day one. I didn't want to tell you until I knew you better, but when you get close to me, I react big time.

I'm sorry, Dei. About everything.

I'm very sorry.

If you don't want anything to do with me, I understand.

Gaara will be back on Tuesday, so that is when I will be able to drag my sorry ass out of here...

besides, when I left, I told Gaara to go ahead and lock the door... he's got the only key.

Yeah. Sorry.

You'll probably want to kick my ass after reading this.

I'll see you.

Sasori Akasuna

your danna (still, I hope.)


	9. Chapter 9

Dear diary, (and Sasori, you dirty little bastard!)

I can't believe you read my journal! You little insert word here!

You are so freaking lucky I only _just _read that! I would have kicked your _ass _earlier today_!_

Well, anyway, today when I woke up Sasori was gone, and of course he left a note, saying that Gaara is moving a few towns away, (which turned out to be bullshit), he's quitting his job, and that he's catching a train to where Gaara is.

So I spent my whole Sunday chasing him around the train station and, to avoid a big heart-bearing scene, I told him that if he's not back in my house in 10 minutes, there will be hell to pay. And of course, when we got back I gave him a blow job.

Put simply, that's what happened. Seriously.

You know I just wrote that last paragraph in 5 seconds? If I do that there's no time to be embarrassed about it! Yeah!

... I'm so fucking gay.

So now Sasori is living in my one person apartment with me. He actually did quit his job, though, so I guess that takes away the awkwardness of fucking my coworker (that last half sentence took 1 second.)

He's going job searching tomorrow. Well, we're going to be pretty busy for while. Sasori says we're going to get a real house and then adopt and start a family and be all normal like. (2 seconds.) Well. I'll write whenever I can, diary.

Wow. How anti-climactic was that? Believe it.

Deidara

* * *

_Thanks for sticking with me so far! Hope you enjoyed. Review please?_


End file.
